1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to antennas, and more particularly, to an antenna device for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable (i.e., hand held) terminals such as mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, and personal complex terminals have become necessities of current society based on the recent technological advances in the telecommunications industry. The portable terminals have been developed into important means of information transmission, which are quickly changed.
Recently, because modern portable terminals provide a variety of multimedia functions and have become smaller and lighter to enable convenient portability, usage has risen exponentially. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to package a plurality of components within a limited space of the portable terminal. In general, the portable terminal has an antenna for wireless communication. Recently, the antenna is embedded in the portable terminal to beautify and miniaturize the portable terminal. It is preferable that the embedded antenna meets required performance metrics to smoothly transmit and receive signals in a corresponding communication service band.
However, recently, use of a metal member for beautifying the appearance of the portable terminal or reinforcing rigidity of the portable terminal is increasing. There is a problem in that the metal member results in degradation of performance of the embedded antenna. Accordingly, there is a need for an antenna device to minimize or solve this problem.